


Day 6: Enter

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était trop tôt pour ce genre de blague débile et Hiccup n'allait pas se laisser faire comme une victime consentante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Enter

**Author's Note:**

> **Une idée à la con, il faut bien le reconnaitre. Si quelqu'un me faisait ça, il se prendrait probablement le clavier dans la gueule en retour.**
> 
> **Contexte à votre bon vouloir, qu'ils soient en université ou au boulot, vous choisissez (parce que moi, j'ai pas pu XD)**

Hiccup fixait son clavier dans une expression passant de l'ahurissement à une colère maitrisée. Mais le petit soubresaut de son œil laissait voir qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Finalement, il poussa un grognement.

_Qui a fait ça ?!

Il pointa vers son clavier, sa main tremblant de son énervement. Soudain, il releva la tête.

_Minute, pourquoi je demande ?

Il se tourna soudainement pour être face au reste de son groupe.

_KOGNE !! KRANE !!

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, leur sourire disparaissant soudain. L'auburn s'approcha de leurs postes de travail et se planta devant eux.

_Ça vous amuse tant que ça ? Et bien, devinez quoi ? Cette plaisanterie vous vaut une semaine entière de permanence en salle info !

_Quoi ? Non ! S'écria la jumelle.

_On n'a rien fait en plus !

L'auburn hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, essayant de ne pas exploser sur place. Il s'en retourna à son poste, prit le clavier sans fil et le montra aux deux autres.

_Et ça ? C'est un saumon fumé peut-être ?

On pouvait voir su le clavier qu'il tenait que les touches « entrée » étaient toutes les deux absentes. Il releva un sourcil, tandis que les jumeaux arrondissaient leurs bouches avant de se regarder. Et de sourire, comme il le faisait quand ils étaient en train de penser, faire ou profiter d'une mauvaise blague.

_C'est une super idée ça ! Faudra définitivement qu'on essaye.

_Oh ouais, frangine ! Faut noter, y'a de quoi faire avec ça...

_Si vous vous avisez de toucher à un seul autre clavier, vous êtes de permanence jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ils fixèrent l'auburn comme s'il était cinglé avant de protester encore une fois.

_Non ! T'as pas le droit !

_On n'a rien fait !

_Ouais ! C'est pas nous là !

_Ah oui ? Et c'est qui alors ?

Kranedur leva le doigt pour rétorquer, mais il ne prononça aucune parole. Il regarda sa sœur, qui haussa les épaules.

_C'est bien ce que je disais. Une semaine de perm', sinon vous avez les quatre prochains mois.

Il tendit ensuite la main. Ils le fixèrent avec un sourcil relevé chacun.

_Les touches, rendez-les.

_On peut pas.

_Ouais, comme il dit.

_Et pourquoi ça ? Grogna Hiccup.

_Parce qu'on les a pas.

_Allez les chercher alors.

_Mais on peut pas ! 

_Pour-quoi ?!

_Parce que c'est pas nous ! Dirent-ils en choeur.

Hiccup se pinça l'arête du nez et retourna à son poste de travail en grognant. Il n'était même pas encore 9h mais il était déjà en pleine saturation. Les blagues stupides des jumeaux, ça allait un moment, mais là il allait les étriper. Il avait des courriers à envoyer et des tas de choses à faire. Et sans touche « entrée », ça allait être dur.

A ce moment, Astrid entra dans la pièce et vit son ami à moitié couché sur son bureau.

_Mal dormi ?

_Non, regarde ce que ces deux têtes de moutons ont fait.

Il lui montra le clavier, alors que Kognedur hurlait encore une fois qu'ils étaient innocents. Hiccup posa violemment la clavier sur son bureau et les fixa avec colère.

_Alors qui a fait ça ?! Vous avez une réponse depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Astrid eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la colère soudaine de son ami. Elle ne savait pas qu'une blague, aussi stupide soit-elle, pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

_Tu as dormi combien d'heures ?

_Pas assez !

Ah, nous y voilà. Il n'avait sûrement pas eu son minimum de 5h, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne serait probablement pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui.

_Heu... je peux entrer sans me faire lyncher ?

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Jack risquer une jambe et un bras par l’entrebâillement de la porte.

_Ne fais pas attention, il a de nouveau bosser jusqu'au levé du soleil.

_Non ! Je me suis couché à 5h.

Sachant que le soleil se levait à peine 30 minutes plus tard, elle ne voyait pas la différence. Et si on comptait, ça voulait dire que l'auburn avait dormi à peine 3h en tout. Jack s'approcha et déposa un café devant l'auburn. Ainsi que deux touches « entrée ».

_Si j'avais su que tu ferais une nuit blanche, j'aurais évité cette blague et j'aurais juste échangé le sel et le sucre de ton café...

Jack, étant le petit ami d'Hiccup, savait que quand il n'avait pas son quota minimum d'heures de sommeil, il était irritable, pour ne pas dire mauvais. Hiccup entendit les jumeaux hurler qu'ils voulaient des excuses, alors qu'il enfouissait ses mains sur son visage en grognant de lassitude. Le café de son amoureux semblait une bonne idée.

Pourtant, Astrid le prit avant qu'il puisse lever la main et le posa à son poste juste à côté du sien.

_Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que Jack sera ravi de t'amener en salle de pause et te forcer à dormir une heure ou deux de plus.

_Mais j'ai...

_Je m'occupe de ce qui doit être envoyé en priorité, tu feras le reste plus tard. Jack.

Elle claqua des doigts et pointa l'auburn, puis la porte en fixant l'argenté avec insistance. Il avait tout le temps alors il prit la main de son petit ami et le conduisit dans la salle juste en face, le poussant sur le canapé à disposition et se coucha sur lui.

_Pour que tu n'essayes pas de te sauver.

Il prit son téléphone et mit une alarme pour qu'il se réveille deux heures plus tard, puis il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux auburn, caressant son scalpe et ses tempes pour le forcer à s'endormir. Et en quelques minutes, il réussit.

_Désolé pour la blague, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son amoureux et ferma à son tour les yeux.


End file.
